Getting Alec to Dance
by 6grapeytoes6
Summary: What happens when I'm alone with Alec at the Institute? Why, force him to have a dance party with me, of course! Warning: Extreme Cheesiness!
1. Intro

Magnus was lounging, sprawled across the length of his big, poofy couch, when his pants began to vibrate. He sat up quickly, pulling his sleek and shiny cell phone from his pocket and whipped it open. Alec's name flashed across the screen.

Magnus smirked and put on his sexy voice. "Hey there, gorgeous. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Urgggghhhh…." Alec groaned on the other line.

Magnus blinked in shock. Maybe his sexy voice was too sexy. He didn't want to overwhelm the poor guy.

"Magnus, I need your help." Alec pleaded.

Hmmm… Maybe the grunting hadn't been about his seductive greeting after all.

"What can I do for you this time?" Magnus asked as he examined his nails, bemused. Alec _had_ been asking him for a hell of a lot of favors lately. Not that he could really refuse. It just kind of amused him that the seemingly "all-powerful" shadow hunters required so much help from a "mere downworlder" like himself.

"Well…" Alec began, letting the word hang for a few moments before continuing hesitantly. "I was, uh… wondering if you were free tonight. You know- to hang out?"

Crap. The one time Alec actually called _him_.

"Sorry, darlin', but I actually do have an appointment tonight. However, I could reschedule if I were to be… otherwise engaged this evening…." He said the last words like a question. Did Alec really want to come over? Why was he so bold all of a sudden. He either really wanted to see Magnus or he was _really_ desperate.

"Oh, no! No Magnus, don't cancel on them. You don't have to. Really, it's okay. It's just that everyone else is going out tonight and-"

"Your not going to be spending your night alone in that shack you call an Institute, are you?" Magnus didn't mean to sound so sharp, but seriously. He would rather cancel his previous arrangements and get some canoodling in than have Alec spend hours on end alone in that enormous, ice-cold church.

"Not exactly, no. That's the problem." Alec practically sighed into the phone. Magnus couldn't believe it. Alec was complaining. He almost chorkled into the phone.

"You know that new shadow hunter girl we took in?" Alec asked in a whisper, like he didn't want to be overheard.

"Yes, I believe I heard something about that," Magnus replied, his tone icy. He frowned grumpily. So this wasn't about him, then. He was being used to avoid some weird shadow hunter chick. Typical.

"Well, I'm going to be locked in with her all night. I was just wondering… but if you're busy I guess it can't be helped."

"I suppose not." Why did Alec only call him when he wanted _something_. Help, Healing. Entertainment. It was never about _Magnus_ and that was really starting to piss him off.

"Oh, um… Magnus?" Alec asked tentatively. "Are you um… busy tomorrow, too?"

Seriously. He had some balls. What the hell? "Why? Two nights alone with this girl too much for you?"

Alec cleared his throat nervously. "No. I think everyone will be home tomorrow. It's just I haven't really seen you in a while and I wanted to um… see… you…" He stammered to a halt. "But if you're busy again, that's okay, too!" He seemed unable to get the words out of his mouth fast enough.

Magnus smiled. "Actually, no. I am completely, utterly, drastically free tomorrow night. Please. Drop on in. Oh," he said, almost as an afterthought. "I missed you too, Alec. See you."

He flipped his phone shut, cutting Alec's embarrassed protests off


	2. Not Gaga for Gaga

"Don't call me Gaga…" I whispered into my hairbrush, my enormous sunglasses pulled down over my eyes. I wore black leather boots that went up to my knees, fishnet tights, a black mini-skirt, and a silky emerald green top. My usually straight hair was curled in tight petite curls and my make up was done up like a rock star. But hey, I was jammin'. I had a right to get carried away.

I bopped around the room, blissfully warbling out the words to Monster, by Lady Gaga. I was alone, so I didn't care that my voice was terribly out of tune or that my dance moves were mediocre at best. I was having a blast, and that's all that mattered.

"He ate my heart, HE A-A-ATE MY HEART OUT!"

I spun around and weaved side to side. I don't care what people say about Lady Gaga. This shit was catchy.

"LOOK AT HIM… LOOK AT ME." It was like I was pouring my soul out, from my mouth into my imaginary microphone. "THAT BOY IS BAD, AND HONESTLY…"

I did a 180 jump and landed with my feet planted solidly in the carpet. "HE'S A WOLF IN DISGUISE, BUT I CAN'T STOP STARIN' IN THOSE EVIL EY-"

"What the hell are you doing?" My eyes flew open to reveal a dark figure in my doorway, staring at me incredulously.

The blood rushed to my face and I threw my hairbrush away from me. I also managed to slam the pause button on my iPod. "Oh… Hi, Alec! Whattcha doin'?"

"I heard you screaming. I thought you were in trouble but I guess you're…not?"

He thought I was _screaming_? Ouch.

"No, no. I'm fine," I laughed nervously. "I'm just singing."

"You were _singing_?" I swear, his eyeballs were going to pop out of his head any second.

"And dancing. Pretty fun stuff." I tried to act casual and like I wasn't humiliated. I'm pretty sure I failed tremendously.

"Oh. Well, if you don't need my help, I'll just leave then." He spun around, bewildered. He totally thought I was weird or crazy or something. Well, maybe I was, but it certainly wasn't in a bad way.

Tearing my sunglasses off my face, I ran up to him and grabbed his arm to stop him from leaving. He was probably just going to go back and sulk alone in his bedroom, and that was no way to spend a Friday night. "Alec, are you sure you don't want to stay here with me?"

He turned towards me, his eyebrows raised. "Yeah. Pretty sure."

Double ouch. Jeez. "Look, I understand how that may have freaked you out; I am pretty extreme. But everyone else is gone. We're alone here. We might as well hang out together."

He stared at me, unconvinced.

"I promise to change the song if it really bugs you that much."

I gave him the biggest puppy dog eyes I could muster. If he denied me after that, it was official: he had no soul.

"Fine!" He tossed his hands up in the air and stalked across my room to the bed, where he sat cautiously as if he were sitting on a tack. Glaring at me, he crossed his arms belligerently.

Seriously. What a diva.

I walked over to the door and shut it. I wasn't going to let him escape easily.

"Hmmm…" I said to myself as I scrolled through my Lady Gaga playlist. I scanned each song title, until I happened upon a perfect match. I cackled evilly to myself.

"Oh, boy." Alec said.

I plugged my iPod into a set of speakers, which shockingly still worked within the Institute. Don't ask me. I have no idea.

The first sorrowful notes sang from the sound system along with the quiet sound of wind. I sat down on my bed a short distance from Alec and weaved back and forth until Lady Gaga started talking. Alec rolled his eyes in distress.

I crossed my hands over my chest and crooned mournfully to Alec, looking into his perplexed blue eyes. "I know that we are young, and I know that you may love me… but I can't _be_ with you like this anymore…" I clutched at the air and brought my fist back towards myself dramatically. "Alejandro."

Alec gaped at me in horrified disbelief. I shrugged to myself. I guess it's not that big of a shock that he didn't like this one, either. I guess he just wasn't gaga for Gaga.

Just as the song was getting good and poppy, I hit the pause button again.

"Why," Alec asked, frustrated, "was that necessary?"

I rolled my eyes good-naturedly at him. "It was just a joke. Alejandro… Spanish for Alexander. That's your name, isn't it?"

Alec shook his head and smacked himself in the forehead.


	3. Warm Up

Judging by the way Alec was huffing and puffing in anger on my bed, I guessed he wasn't enjoying himself too much. I stared at him out of the corner of my eye. It really made me sad; he seemed like he was a good guy, a really nice guy, but it was like he put up a ten-foot-thick wall in between us. I just wanted to be friends with him. I didn't get why he was so aggravated by my goofiness.

I was still standing by the speakers with my iPod in hand, so I decided to look for another song to play. Maybe starting him off with Lady Gaga was a little to bold. Something mellow would probably go over better.

Singing to him probably had been a mistake, too. Oops.

I ran my finger over the dial on my iPod, looking through the songs for a nice classical piece and selected one of my favorites. I hoped he wouldn't dislike this one. It didn't even have any lyrics.

I pushed the center button and went back to the bed. Alec didn't look up at me, but he did ask, "What have you picked this time?"

I peered at him, trying to catch his eyes. "Something I hope you'll like."

He looked at me sarcastically. _As if_, he seemed to say.

But I was earnest, and when he heard the music, I could tell he was shocked it wasn't another seductive pop song. Instead, the gentle high notes of a violin surrounded us, floating sweetly through the air. To me, it sounded like love, peace, and hope. It was like a mother cradling her baby to sleep, singing a lullaby. Indeed, I listened to it often before I went to sleep. It was called "The Music of the Night".

Alec looked down at the floor and clasped his hands together. "It's… nice." He said simply. My heart ballooned and I smiled at him.

"It really is. I know I love it." I looked ahead of me and began to hum along with the beautiful melody. That was the only sound I made as we listened to the song play its way through.

I was so thrilled he'd liked it. I just hoped my next song wouldn't ruin the moment.

"Ha ha, well now!" My iPod cackled.

Crap.

I ran over before the Bloodhound Gang could instruct me and Alec to start "doing it like they do on the Discovery Channel". Oh, Bad Touch. If you weren't so catchy and hilarious to listen to, I would toss you in the recycle bin.

As it was, I didn't think Alec really had my sense of humor. He'd probably claw out his ears.

I looked through my music, sifting through artists like a miner sifting for gold. He'd liked the classical, but I wanted something a little more Rock & Roll!

Then I saw Queen. Alec couldn't _not_ like Queen… could he?

I shrugged, looking for a good one. As long as I didn't play "Fat Bottomed Girls", I think he'd be fine.

I picked "We are the Champions". I figured it was popular enough, he must have heard it before. Maybe I could get him to sing along!

I went back to Alec and began to sing for the fun of it. "I've paid my duuuuuuuuues…. Time after time… I've done my sentence, but committed no crime. And bad mistakes, I've made a few." I stood up, planting my feet securely on the floor and punched my fist toward the ceiling. "I've had my share of sand kicked in my face, but I've come through!" I pulled Alec up with me. He didn't look mad, but he did look a bit startled. I guess he just didn't rock out too much.

My fist shifted into an imaginary lighter, and I swayed back and forth. "Weeeeeeeeee are the champions, my friends." I raised my eyebrows and smiled at Alec. "And we'll keep on fighting till the end." I struck the guitar chords on my very own air guitar.

Alec helped by chiming in with a "bump bump bum". I smiled. Ha! I was getting to him. Success was at hand.

"We are the champions, we are the champions! No time for losers," I shook my head as I sang, "'cause we are the champions of the world!"

"Yeaaaaah!" I yelled with zest, strumming my guitar one last time in a silent, yet epic… strum.

Alec nodded appreciatively. Remember that ten-foot-thick wall between us? I think it was starting to crumble. Maybe he didn't mind my goofiness so much.


	4. What's Cooler Than Being Cool?

"Alec, I know this may be a little overwhelming, but I think this song is really fun. Give it a chance, okay?" I asked. And as a threat, I spun around and pointed my finger at him. "You'd better dance."

Alec gulped, and the music began to play.

"ONE, TWO, THREE- UH!"

Alec gaped at me, bewildered, but it may have only been because of the pelvic thrust I did on the last word. But hey, it belonged there. Would YOU have been able to hold back a pelvic thrust?

"My baby don't mess around because she loves me so and this I know for sure."

There was another "UH!", so I threw both of my hands in the air instead of doing a thrust. Didn't want to make Alec _too_ uncomfortable.

"But does she really wanna, but she can't bear to see me walk out the door…. Uh!"

Alec was swaying to the music, but wasn't looking at me and had his arms crossed over his chest.

I grabbed Alec's hands, laced my fingers through them, and began to pump them back and forth. "Don't try to fight the feeling 'cause the thought alone is killing me right now." I looked meaningfully at him and giggled. He just let me pump his arms.

I began to jump in time. "Thank God for Mom and Dad for sticking two together 'cause we don't know how.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEY YA!" I practically screamed. "HEEEEEY YA!"

I boogied to the music, twisting and bobbing up and down. Alec got dragged along with me, but he sort-of seemed to be enjoying it.

"You think you've got it, oh, you think you've got it, but got it just don't get it till there's nothing at aaaaaaaaall. We get together, oh, we get together, but separate's always better when there's feelings invoooooooooooolved. If what they say is 'Nothing is forever', then what makes, then what makes, then what makes, what makes…"

I freed Alec's hands and pointed to him, signaling for him to pick up the next line.

He mumbled, "Love the exception" unenthusiastically, but he was grinning.

I nodded encouragingly and continued. "So why, oh, why, oh, why, oh, are we so in denial when we know we're not happy here?" I wiggled my eyebrows at him. He rolled his eyes and began to twist and slide his feet around rhythmically. I couldn't believe it. I beamed at him.

He looked down, trying to hide his smile.

"Ya'll don't wanna hear me, you just wanna dance." I threw my hands out dismissively, as if I were disregarding Alec. Then I began bouncing and twisting again.

"I don't want to meet your daddy," Alec sang, grinning.

"I just want you in my caddy," I finished for him, barely able to speak because I was laughing too hard.

"I don't want to meet your momma," he continued.

"I JUST WANT TO MAKE YOU COME-AH," I snickered.

He looked at me in mock surprise. I shrugged. "I'm just being honest."

"Hey! Alright now. Alright now, fellas," I pointed to Alec as I twisted.

"Yeah?" He said uncertainly.

"Now what's cooler than being cool?" I asked him.

"Ice cold," He mumbled.

"I can't hear ya," I mocked, cupping a hand to my ear. "I say what's cooler than being cool?"

"ICE COLD!" He shouted at me, and we both dissolved into laughter.

"All right, all right, all right, all right, all right, all right, all right." I managed to force down my chuckles by the time the line came. "Now hey now ladies!" I sang to him.

Alec pointed to himself incredulously, as if to say 'Me? A lady?'. "Yeah!" I shouted.

"Now we gonna break this thing down in just a few seconds," I told him. I wagged my finger. "Now don't have me break this thing down for nothing! Now I wanna see ya'll on your BADDEST behavior."

I puckered up my lips, making a fishy face at Alec. "Lend me some sugar!" He cracked up significantly.

"I am your neighbor!" I told him sternly, still singing along with the tune.

"Come on, Alec, you heard what the guy said. You've got to 'shake it like a Polaroid picture'!" I whined when he stopped dancing.

He flushed a little, pink staining his cheeks. "I don't know how to shake it." He said petulantly.

I smacked his shoulder. "Come on, Alec. Shake your goods!" I smirked at him.

"I don't have goods!" He insisted.

"Really?" I asked. "Because I don't believe you. And neither does a certain warlock we all know." I winked and ran out of the room before he could catch me, or bitch slap me or something.

The song was still bumping from my speakers, he ran after me yelling, "How'd you know about that?"

"I have my sources!" I shouted back.


	5. Music Referenced

Music referenced in my fanfic:

Monster: Lady Gaga

Alejandro: Lady Gaga

Music of the Night: Andre Rieu

The Bad Touch: The Bloodhound Gang

Fat Bottomed Girls: Queen

We Are The Champions: Queen

Hey Ya: Speaker Boxxx ( I may have really fudged up the lyrics in this one. Don't yell at me!)

If you can, please play these songs as I attempt to sing them in the story. It might seem even dumber if you don't! But you cannot deny. Alec dancing to Hey Ya is pretty freakin' hilarious. I thought up the idea riding home from school while listening to my ipod. No. I'm not on drugs.


End file.
